


I Am Feeling A Little Bit Better:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Tani & Junior Series: [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Best News/Good News, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Consensual, Day Off/Time Off, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Morning Sickness, Multi, Pregnancy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Surprises, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Tani has some big news to share with her ohana, Will they be excited by the news?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	I Am Feeling A Little Bit Better:

*Summary: Tani has some big news to share with her ohana, Will they be excited by the news?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

It was the perfect way to end the day, & the Five-O Taskforce solved a difficult case quick. The Governor was so impressed, that she gave them some time off. The Five-O Ohana was having Dinner together. Officer Tani Rey was feeling sick, but now she is now feeling better.

 

It was a perfect evening at Commander Steve McGarrett’s House, & everyone was relaxing for a change, & having fun. Steve took a good look at Tani, & asked, “Tani, Are you feeling better ?”, She was touched by him asking, & the others followed suit.

 

“Yeah, Kid, Are you feeling better ?”, Captain Lou Grover asked, He thought of the new members as one of his own kids. He would do anything for them, & lay down his life for them. He was waiting for her response, She smiled, as she said this.

 

“I am just fine, I am feeling a little bit better, & I saw the doctor, He even told me that I am fine, I am pregnant”, she said with a smile, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams went to her first, & hugged her to him. “This is the best & most perfect news ever”, Junior comes up to her, & kissed her softly in response, & said this to her.

 

“I am very happy by this too, Baby, This is a great moment to remember forever”, Lou & Steve comes up to them, & they all ended up celebrating the wonderful news & moment together. While, The others were talking, Danny & Steve took a moment, & stole a kiss.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
